


The Fear of Liberation

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil John Winchester, F/M, Heaven, M/M, Rescue, Telepathy Twins, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Angels are banished, Humans are captured, Dead angels and demons are alive, God is dead, Heaven is in chaos. Could it get any worse? Of course it can. I' writing the story!' Metarton wrote.  He smiled sickly as the scene played out exactly as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost, Alone and Dying...

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is...the big reveal. Some of you figured that this certain character would be here. And you were right. But did you expect all of them? I hope that you enjoy this.

Dean growled. Zachariah smiled evilly and threw the needle on the ground. He wrapped his hand around Blake's waist and held her tight to her body.

"Get out of here!" She shouted at the three of them. Sam passed Penny a shotgun. She picked it up without hesitation. The three other hunters watched helplessly as Blake was being held up by her black hair.

"How the hell are you alive?" Dean asked from the other side of the road. Blake was trying to thrash out of his grip. Sam saw that her arm was swelling from whatever she was given.

"No spoilers." He said, tilting the blade on Blake's neck. Blake thrashed harder in his grasp despite the fact she had a blade held on her neck. Zachariah didn't seem to be phased by her attempts to throw him off. "But I do have some friends that I want to introduce to you." He casually snapped his fingers and the humans were separated and disarmed. Dean was tossed to the curb and turned around. He stood himself up and felt that his knees were going to give out when he turned to the sight before him.

Sam was being held by the scruff of his neck by Azazel. Sam's eyes were filled with fear and dread. Dean nearly threw up when he saw that Penny was on her knees, Alistair standing above her with his hand on her head like she was a dog.

"Dean Winchester." Alistair growled. He smiled sickly and pulled out a needle that he saw Zachariah use. Dean tried to move to get his brother and friends out of the way, but he found his legs planted on the ground. Dean looked and saw that Azazel had already put a needle in Sam's side.

"You see," Azazel said. "We can’t have those pesky angels finding you."

"Holy Oil will stop those angels from finding you immediately." Zachariah smiled. He pulled the blade away from Blake's throat and hit her over the head. She was the first to crumple to the ground. Alistair and Azazel followed Zachariah's suit. The three of them picked up the fallen humans. The two demons vanished, Dean shouting his thoughts for his brother.

"Don't think that we would leave you without someone, Dean." Zachariah laughed, snapped his fingers and vanished.

Dean still couldn't move. He struggled when he felt a sharp pain in his kidney area. He could feel the bond that he had with Cas begin to burn away. He tried to turn to see who was attacking him.

He felt a gun hit his head, and that was when he fell to the ground.

"It is for your own good." The person said. Dean could see the darkness swelling around his eyes. "son."

*

Cas knew that the war had found them when he was banished to Antarctica. Cas groaned from the pain of the banishment spell. He winced as a sharp pain pricked his head. Moving his hands in the snow, he looked up and saw a penguin. He pulled himself off of the frigid ground and stretched his Grace out for his brothers.

Michael was calling them to his location. Cas began to stretch his Grace out to Dean as he flew over to the mountains of Switzerland. He landed on the grassy plane and rushed to his brothers aid as he clutched his heart.

"They are blocking the bond." He croaked. Cas looked to his left when Lucifer and Gabriel landed next to him. They rushed to Michael's side and touched his skin, then his Grace. Lucifer and Gabriel soon ripped their hands away and fell to the ground, same as Michael.

Lucifer began to chant in Latin and Gabriel was beginning to glow. Cas looked upward at the blue sky and began to pray.

"Brothers." He could feel terror seeping into his bones. "Sisters, please. We need your help. Find Father." Cas cried out and sunk to the ground. He could feel his Grace burning the inside of his Vessel. He clutched his heart, trying to sooth his Grace as he felt the mating bond that he had with Dean begin to disappear.

"They are killing them." Lucifer shouted through the pain. Lucifer and Michael seemed to be in the worst pain. Cas could feel his head pounding in his chest, his heart beginning to race as he struggled to get up and search for Dean.

He tried to extend his Grace toward his beloved human, but he could hardly get his Grace past England. He panted as the next wave of pain consumed him.

This time, the pain was mental.

He saw himself beating Dean's face. He saw himself, with hands that were not his own, cutting into Dean's flesh and stabbing into muscle. Dean had cuts lining his face so that he was almost unrecognizable. Flesh was hanging from the left side of his eye and blood was now spraying from a wound that was cut on his shoulder.

He ripped his head away from the images and prayed for his Fathers help.

*

God struggled against the bonds that wrapped around His eternal body and drained the energy from Him. He felt the frantic prayers of all of His angelic children, He felt all of the angels extending their Graces all over the world and dimensions searching for Him. God was to weak for them to find. They would not recognize His Grace any more, He was that weak. He felt His body begin to drip in the chains. He felt his children cry out in pain and agony.

God looked at the white wall that was in front of Him and pulled a few scraps of energy from His body. He stretched out His being and found the six Telepathy Twins and the Fledgling that was guarding them. The Fledgling did not feel the Grace, but Cole and Chloe did.

"Find them." He whispered hoarsely in their ears. "Bring them here." He finished. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as more of Himself was taken away. He slumped back into the chains and waited for their downfall.


	2. Agony in the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The copper smell perforated the room. "You took a long time to get up." He said, lightly. "He will try to sacrifice himself to save you, as will the other angels, but they are just prolonging your pain." They felt hot and swollen, like they had been punched to many times. That meant nothing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know, I am not a heartless person. This really, really hurt to write. Just...bear with me my friends. I'm also sorry...

Sam awoke to the scent of blood. The copper smell perforated the room. The scent of sulfur underlying the copper scent. Sam inhaled slowly, trying to find out if it was his blood with a demon, or just another demons blood. His head was throbbing painfully in the back of his skull from where Azazel had knocked him out.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," His voice came. Sam felt cool hands grip his cheeks and then pry his eyelids open. Sam watched as his smile widened and his eyes turned Yellow. "Long time, Sammy-boy." He said with malice. He threw Sam's head away from his hand. Sam looked down and saw that he was chained to a metal chair.

"I must admit, Sam." He spat out his name. "I did not expect this ending." Sam glared at the demon. He turned his gaze at what was around him. He was in a motel room. The walls were a dark grey color and the flood was a deep red. There was no bed in the room, but it could have been behind him seeing that he found himself in the middle of the room.

"Don't bother screaming." Azazel said to Sam, noticing Sam look for an escape. "We are in a pocket dimension."

"So it is an angel that is keeping us here." Sam finally said. The demon smiled.

"I always liked how _smart_ you were, Sam." He said. He put his hands behind his back and walked to the left of the room. "But you did die in my trials." He trailed off, almost sadly. "You had so much promise." Azazel went to the kitchen area that the room had. There was only a small fridge and a small microwave built in, but it seemed that Yellow Eyes had brought a portable stove.

"For the most part," He started. He moved a pot over to the stove top and began heating something. "You did your job." He smiled at Sam's confused face. He picked up a needle with the Holy Oil and walked back to Sam. "Can't forget about those _annoying_ little angels." He lifted the needle to Sam's shoulder and carefully injected him. Sam threw his head back immediately when the Holy Oil raced into his arm. It burned the nerves on his arm and the raced down to his soul.

"Speaking of the little angel, Gabriel." Azazel said as he walked away from a shaking Sam. "He should be having a hard time finding you. That Holy Oil is slowly eating away at the bond that you have with him." He smiled as he went back to the burner.

"But let us catch up like old friends do, Sam." He gave a sickening sideward glance to Sam before saying, "over a drink." Sam prayed to God that it was not what he thought it was in the pot. Azazel put his body in front of the stove as he grabbed a mug from a counter. Sam saw only his arms pouring the contents into the mug. Azazel turned to the Winchester tied in the chair and smelled the mug.

"It's fresh." He said, slowly walking closer. Sam almost whimpered when he could smell the tang from the mug. "And I have a lot, so don't hesitate to indulge." He smiled. "Are you going to take your medicine like a good boy?" He asked, kneeling down so he was at eye level with Sam. "Or do I have to help you?"

Sam grit his teeth and turned his head slightly. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and could feel the bond that he had with Gabriel gradually getting weaker as the Holy Oil burned through him. Azazel ignored Sam's denial and said,

"I guess you are a little tied up." He got up and slowly took Sam's face in his hand. "I guess I'll just have to help you out." He pushed his thumb between the joint of Sam's jaw, trying to pry it open. "Open up." He said softly. Sam would have growled at him, but that would mean opening his mouth.

Azazel sighed and he removed his hand from Sam's face.

"I'm sorry about this." He said. Sam didn't have a chance to prepare himself for the knife that embedded itself in his leg. Sam cried out in pain and Azazel tipped the mug back.

The blood was scalding. Sam refused to swallow the blood as it burned his mouth. Its copper taste was horrific and repulsing, as awful as he remembered it being after Gabriel had helped him. Sam watched as Azazel sighed playfully when the blood began to seep out of Sam's mouth and down his throat. He brought his hand up to Sam's throat and began to stroke it with force. He put the mug down on the floor and reached with his other hand to pinch Sam's nose.

Sam could feel his lungs beginning to burn from the lack of air after a few seconds. Sam closed his eyes and felt a tear drop down his face as he prayed to his angel a simple, _I'm sorry,_ before being forced to swallow the blood.

He gagged on it as it raced down his throat. It burned as hot coffee would, but this burned more than just his physical body. He felt the bond with Gabriel surge in disgust and fear as the blood mixed with the Holy Oil and helped burn his bond.

"That's a good boy." He said, releasing Sam's nose. Sam gasped for air, but Azazel still held his mouth shut. Sam could taste the sulfur in his mouth and feel the blood sit at the bottom of his stomach like a rock. Azazel picked up the mug and pried Sam's mouth open again. He tipped the liquid back so that it would hit every part of Sam's mouth before being forced to swallow again.

"Don't cry, Sammy." Azazel cooed as Sam swallowed his second helping of blood. He let his nose go again and began the process. "I am helping you." He said, giving Sam his final dose from the mug. Tears streamed down his face as the rest of the blood was dumped into him.

Azazel walked away when Sam swallowed the last of the first glass. He panted and hung his head as tears poured from his eyes. He could feel the bond having a harder and harder time staying alive in him. His stomach felt like it was being burned from the inside out. He could feel the war between the demon blood that he was forced to consume and the Grace from the bond that he willingly took. His head was throbbing worse than any hangover that he had acquired in his entire life, it was worse than any head injury that he received in battle. Sam could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest, he could hear his heavy breathing. Each time he inhaled, the cool air burned inside his chest. Every time he exhaled, he felt that fire was coming out of his nostrils or throat.

Sam looked up from the ground and saw that Azazel was casually sitting in a chair, watching him.

"You know," He said waving is hand around, "you actually did your job as King." Sam winced as another wave of pain hit him in the head. "You opened Lucifer's cage. I can't be mad at you for that." He smiled at Sam. "But you had to refuse Lucifer didn't you." He got up from his chair and walked over to the fridge. "And then you had to mate yourself to that stupid Archangel." He laughed wildly. "It's pathetic, really. You couldn't stop yourself from saying yes to the most powerful thing in this universe, so you went and found yourself a little guardian angel and got yourself hitched." Azazel opened up the kitchen fridge and Sam saw that it was filled with chilled blood bags.

"You weren’t strong enough to resist Lucifer." He tore open the bag of blood with his teeth. "I always knew you were weak, Sam." Yellow Eyes began to pour the blood into a tall glass. "Everyone knew that you were weak, the weaker Winchester…"

Sam felt his eyes slipping in and out of focus. His eyes were becoming blurry and clear for a moment before going back to being blurry again. He hung his head down, eyes shut. His chest felt like there was a jackhammer pounding into his heart, while his brain was slowly being cut out from his neck. Sam knew that Azazel was talking to him, but he couldn't hear anything. It was all fuzzy, nothing he was saying was important right now.

He knew that he was dying. Sam knew that. And if what they said was true about the Holy Oil, then Gabriel would not find him. He could feel the bond, once so strong and around each and every cell of his body, now weakened and beaten. He felt the bond retreat to his soul, he could feel it shivering inside of him. Sam knew that he was losing his connection with Gabriel.

 _Gabriel._ He prayed weakly. _Know that I will always love you._ He thought. Sam couldn't see the Reaper yet, or his vision was so poor that he just could not see it. Sam felt a small ripple of love and contentment flow through the frayed bond. _See you soon._ He thought.

Sam exhaled one last time and listened to his heart stop beating.

*

Blake woke up to one of the worst pains that she had ever felt. She screamed as she felt her spine being pulled apart.

"There we are." Zachariah said happily. Blake felt her spine go back to normal. She gasped in the chains she was held in. "You took a long time to get up." He said, lightly. Blake opened her eyes to see nothing but a black canvas bag that smelled like potatoes. She felt that her body was spread like a star and that her shirt was open.

"You know, almost all of us fought over who got to torture Dean Winchester." Zachariah said to her left. Zachariah touched her chest and she felt that she couldn’t breathe. Blake wasn’t even able to gasp for breathe, she tried to grab her neck despite the bonds, but they held strong. Blake finally was able to breathe just when it she felt that she was going to suffocate and die right there. "Azazel didn't though, even though Dean killed him. He wanted to kill his failed King." Zachariah was pacing around Blake as she panted in the chains.

"Alistair really wanted to get him back under his blade and see how long it would take him to break." Blake felt a knife swipe across her back shallowly. She hissed in pain as he cut her. He spent some time on her back, carving what she could only assume as symbols."But when he thought about it more, he really wanted to get back at Lucifer for the whole, no Apocalypse thing that he pulled." She felt an extreme burning come across the slashes and gashes that he made on her spine. She screamed out as she figured that it was salt being rubbed into her body.

Blake was slapped across the face through the bag after he was done rubbing salt into her wounds. Her eye was hit the hardest and she could feel it beginning to swell.

"But that was Lucifer's idiocy. I certainly wanted to get my blade deep in Dean's skin, but it was Michael that betrayed us." Blake felt a blade cut into her skin and pull down. She screamed in pain as he continued to rip her skin off of her body. Blake could feel the moment that he pulled away from her skin. She whimpered knowing that he was going to rub more salt back into her wounds on her arms.

He wasn’t gentle in any of his torture. He gripped her arms so hard that it felt like they were going to be snapped in two as he rubbed the salt deeper into her skin. She screamed and thrashed in the chains, every fiber of her body protesting to the pain and what he was doing. The worst part was, she couldn’t see what was happening so her body responded by her touch sense being heightened. Blake continued to cry openly as he removed his hands from her arms. She heard salt and blood hit the ground as Zachariah flicked his hands.

"And then he had to go and mate himself to a mud monkey." He shouted. She wasn't prepared for the blade into the side of her stomach. Blake panted on, eyes streaming with tears. She could have sworn that even her tears were mixed with blood.

Blake struggled to breathe when he pulled away. He was quiet for a moment, he was probably watching her bleed on the floor before him.

"Who…" She struggled. She was punched across the face again, her jaw was defiantly cracked at best, shattered at worst. "is…" She inhaled slowly and turned her head to where she thought Zachariah was, "respon-sible?" She croaked. Zachariah laughed loudly before punching her in the chest. She whipped back against the chains as the pain intensified.

"Like I would give that away." He punched her in the stomach this time. She felt her head and stomach explode in agony as he punched her yet again. "I'm the one in power here, not you." He growled in her ear.

"Nothing can save you." He growled. "Nothing can save Dean. Nothing can save Sam. Nothing can save Penny." He pushed a thin blade into her shoulder bone slowly. "Nothing can save Gabriel. Nothing will save Lucifer. Nothing will save Castiel." With the blade three inches in her shoulder and Blake's ear-piercing scream of pain, he began to twist the blade slower than he put it in her body. "And nothing will save Michael. You will know when you die, and you will know when he dies. You will feel your soul tear itself apart trying to save his Grace. He will try to sacrifice himself to save you, as will the other angels, but they are just prolonging your pain." He pulled his hand away from the blade, but she felt that it was still in her shoulder.

"And when you are begging for the pain to be over, it will restart in a whole new and painful way. You will feel yourself forgetting about Michael and everything on this Earth that you once knew. Then you will cease to exist…forever."

She felt a needle prick her shoulder, right where her mating mark was.

"And you have this pathetic mark that Michael gave you." She felt Zachariah squeeze the Holy Oil deep into her mark.

Immediately, Blake began to spasm in the bonds that held her prisoner. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and her mouth foam.

"Shit." She heard him whisper, or scream, she couldn't tell anymore. Blake felt her muscles seize up and twitch, then shake. She felt her brain begin to cry out. Memories of her at the bunker with Michael came to her mind. Then all of them with her comrades at the SCIA headquarters. She felt the bond on her shoulder lighten with a burning fire that felt more and more like ice. It felt like it was being burned away by impossible frozen heat.

She could feel more and more blood pounding in her body . She was sure that some of it was spilling onto the ground around her. Blake knew that she was dying, that she would die. She continued to shake in the bonds, mouth foaming, stomach clenching.

Blake felt Zachariah trying to heal her to stop her from dying. She groaned as his strange Grace tried to purge the Holy Oil from her. She growled when the pain went straight to her core.

Blake snapped her head back when all of the pain suddenly increased tenfold. It only lasted for a second, but it felt like years. Then it was over.

Her head slumped forward and she was no more.

*

Penny woke to heat. She could feel more and more heat pouring into her body. It felt like she was burning alive. She shook her head, trying to shake the pain out of her, to see even.

She could hear a voice in the distance, but it was too far away for her to recognize the voice that was talking to her. Penny felt her body being shaken, as if it was trying to get her coherent too. Penny could feel the bond with Lucifer on fire. She could feel it struggling against whatever was inside of her, whatever was compromising her body.

Penny knew that she was being injected with Holy Oil and a large amount, judging by the amount of pain that her lower spine was in. She thrashed around in whatever bonds were holding her down. Penny felt another needle enter her left arm and left leg.

Lucifer's bond was petrified. She could feel it shaking inside of her soul. It shook as violently as he did the night of his panic attack when there was a tornado. Penny wailed as Alastair injected her with more of the Holy Oil, this time into her chest. The bond thrashed and ran ramped in all of her cells, trying to find away to escape without being burned by the Oil. Penny was feeling light headed from all of the injections.

"…come…" She heard a whisper in her ear. She rolled her head and moaned as another needle found its way into her right ribcage. She could feel cold hands holding her ribs in place as the oil burned right below her heart.

The bond was shrinking in her chest. It was hiding from the Oil that was forced inside her. Penny felt that her whole body was bruised from the inside out. It felt like she had been beaten down by five people, each one taking their turn on a different side of her body. She felt tears dripping from her clenched eyes.

"come on…" She heard again. The Alastair smelled like sulfur, his entire body stank of the rotten eggs from hell. She pulled her face away from where he was standing. Penny felt hands on her hair, pulling her to face him. But she couldn't open her eyes, something was wrong. They felt hot and swollen, like they had been punched to many times. Penny whined as she felt a needle go into her right shoulder.

She screamed when the Oil got near her mating mark that Lucifer had put on her. It burned white hot, teasing the edges of the mark as it were playing keep away. She shook in her bonds, trying to break free. Penny could hear him talking to her, but she didn't understand what he was saying. She could only feel the pain from the Oil as it slowly infected her body.

It was now starting to burn her on a physical level. She could feel her skin searing  against a fire and the Oil reacting to it. Penny couldn't even tell if it was she was screaming so loud she could not hear it, or if she had already screamed loud enough to make her mute.

She could smell her skin cooking.

"burn." She heard. She rolled her eyes open to look at her arm.

It was black, singed and you could see the bone. She thrashed in her bonds, trying to get herself away from Alastair as he burned the oil from under her skin. She felt the flames go to her rib cage. She could feel her skin boiling under the surface, Penny could feel the bond being severed from her body the more he cooked it.

Penny wailed in pain as he moved the fire across her stomach and closer to her thigh.

She was lucky though. Her bond went to her soul and incased it as the flames flicked against her captors will to the mating mark that she had. She couldn’t even scream loud enough to be a sufficient scale for the pain. In the next moment, her face slumped on the chair and her soul left the her body.

*

Dean was not tortured into conscience. He awoke slowly, naturally. He gasped through his nose and looked around.

Dean saw that he was in an open field with a single man in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that he was bound completely in rope. He had no chance of escape. Dan chewed on the rope that was in his mouth, as if it would unknot so he could scream at his father to stop what he was doing.

"Son." John said slowly. John was looking at the cloudy sky with his back to his son. "you failed me." Dean's father turned to look at him. Dean noticed that he had a simple silver pistol in his hand. "I asked you to protect your family, and you started the apocalypse."

Dean growled. He knew that this was not his father speaking.

But everything he was saying was true. It was Dean's fault that this had happened. Dean could, and has, thought of hundreds of different ways that their road could have gone. Dean knew that he could have saved Sam, that he could have been more patient, told Sam that he loved him more than he usually did.

That meant nothing right now. He looked down at the grass.

"You then mated an angel to stop the apocalypse." Dean glared at his father. He knew exactly where this was going. "And a man no less." John came closer to his son and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You plagued your brother, Dean." He said. "You made him a fag just like yourself." John sneered.  "I knew that the two of you were too close, that he would pick up some of your habits. I thought that he would learn to be loyal from you. He only learned that he could be everything that you were not. He was rebellious while you were loyal." John scoffed at a thought.

"I can see why he is Lucifer's True Vessel." Dean tried to head butt his father, but John managed to move out of the way. John smiled in a twisted way,

"Your brother," He began. "I should have killed him when he tried to leave us." Dean could feel his blood beginning to boil at his father threatening his brother. "He left, Dean. I should have taught him to be loyal like you. Trained him harder, pushed him to the limit and then broke him into submission." John turned from his son's hard gaze. "But that is in the past."

John Winchester began to pace in front of the tree that Dean was tied to.

"I remember the moment that I found out what little Sammy was." He kept pacing slowly. "I remember the doubt, the skepticism. But Sammy was always special in a way that ran deeper than others. He could see things that we could not, do things that we could not, even when he was younger." Dean was now trying to break his wrist to get out of the chains.

"He could always calm you if you were enraged. He could always find a way to piss me off." Dean couldn’t reach his wrist with his other fingers. "I remember Sam when he was young. He was rebellious. He left us. But when I came back, I found that he only nurtured that trait." John prowled to his son and leaned in, growing,

"And you should have killed him when I told you to. You could not save your brother, I gave you an order and you failed to follow though." He pulled away from Dean. "I gave you an order and you failed." John smiled.

"Sam is the reason why we had an Apocalypse. If he was dead, it would have never happened to the world. Lucifer would still be in his cage and you wouldn’t be mated to that pathetic angel." John waved his gun around and pointed it at Dean. Dean tensed, waiting for the shot that would come very soon.

"Let's talk about that angel."

-

Castiel could do nothing to stop his siblings pain. His was slowly fading away, but his brothers seemed to be increasing. Their Graces echoing the sound of the pain of their mates. Lucifer was writhing on the ground, his Grace shaking in his Vessel. Michael's Grace was moving from one part of his body to another and then refusing to go back to where it should be. Gabriel's Grace seemed to be shaking throughout him.

Castiel crawled over to his brothers, the pain in his body great, but not incapacitating. He prayed to his Father one last time before he made it to his brothers. Michael was closest to him. Cas put his hand on his brother's shoulder and made his way closer.

"Find them," He growled. Cas heard Gabriel whine in pain and Lucifer shout out louder than he had. Castiel grit his teeth and removed his hand from his brother, putting it on the floor.

The angel panted as he began to push up off of the ground. His legs were shaking by the time that he had started to move his upper body. His Vessel was sweating from the strain of the push, but he needed to find the humans that were in his flock.

His wings were shaking too. They were trying to locate Dean. His wings were searching for his mate as much as his Grace was. If her could find Dean, he would be able to locate the others because of the shared familiar bond that had been created because they were a flock.

Cas was now on his hands and knees, he could see all of his brothers in various states of distress and pain. He brought his left leg up and then pushed. Bones moved and screamed at him getting up. He grit his teeth and put his right leg where it should be. Unbending himself, he pushed up and stretched his wings and Grace, searching for his mate.

It took three minutes to find him. Cas' Grace sang at discovering his mate. He flew over to the field that Dean was in.

He stumbled and fell to the ground when he landed, his angel blade scattering across the grass floor. Cas gasped and looked up; he was weak, defenseless and in pain.

He did not expect John Winchester to be smiling, standing five feet in front of Dean, who had no physical wounds but was bound by ropes on a tree.

"Hello Castiel." John said. Cas shouted when he saw John point a gun at his mate's forehead and pull the trigger.

Dean's head snapped back against the bark of the tree. Cas could feel the Holy Oil that was burning him stop. He was at full power and his mate was…

He raced forward, snapping John Winchester dead on his way over to his mate. He brought out his blade and slashed the bonds. Dean fell limply into his arms. Cas put his hands to Dean's head wound and willed his Grace to heal the wound before Dean would be lost forever.

"no-" He whispered, feeling tears falling openly from his eyes as he realized that the bullet was made of an angel blade. Cas searched for the soul that was in Dean Winchester's body.

But it was just that-a body. There was no soul in it.

Cas pulled Dean into his lap, put their heads together and cried for all of the Host to hear.

*

Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael's pain was suddenly gone. The three of them shot off of the ground faster than a bullet being fired from a gun and took off to find their mates, praying that their freedom was not at their mates cost.

*

Lucifer landed to an abandoned room in a pocket dimension and rushed to his mate. Penny had her head tipped back, her body was burned from Holy Oil and Hell Fire.

"Penny-" He whispered shallowly when he healed her body. "Come on." He said. He pulled her into his lap and held her, trying to heal the damage done. He wrapped his arms around Penny, her head in his chest before wrapping her body in his wings and crying.

*

Michael flew into the room that Blake was in, armed with his angel blade. But he dropped it upon sight of his dead mate.

Blake was tied down and symbols were carved though her body's skin, bone and muscles.   Her bagged head hung limply on her collar bone. Enochian symbols spelled out 'traitor,' 'whore,' 'worthless,' 'freak,' and others that Michael refused to look upon.

He stretched his hand out carefully and healed her body back. He cut her down off of her platform and gently picked her body up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair as he squeezed her body. His legs collapsed, and he fell to the ground, his mate in his arms and cried.

*

Gabriel knew.

There was no way that the Holy Oil would stop burning their humans unless they made new blood for themselves, had a blood transfusion or-

Or were killed.

The moment the Oil stopped burning, Gabriel knew. He got up of the ground quickly and still prayed that it wasn’t true, even though, in the deepest parts of his Grace-he knew.

Gabriel walked into the room that Sam's body was in silently. He walked over to his mates body and snapped the demons blood from his body.

The Archangel couldn't even feel his tears as they streamed down his face. Gabriel picked his fallen mate up and flew to their room in the bunker. He carefully walked over to the bed and set Sam down gently.

Gabriel wanted to cry. He really did. But his anger was fuel enough to get him to finding Sam's killer, along with the ones that killed the other humans in his flock. He stretched his Grace out to his three other brothers and beckoned them to the Bunker so they could strike the enemy that was in Heaven.

*

Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel all felt the call that Gabriel had sent out. None of them wiped the tears from their eyes as they spread their wings and flew to the Bunker. Each of the angels set the humans down in their beds, much like Gabriel did with Sam's body. Each angel thought, for a moment, that their humans were asleep. Each one of them had a peaceful look on their faces as they lay in bed.

The anger washed over them. The four of them walked out of their mates room and all convened at the War Table.

"This ends today." Lucifer said, his voice a mixture of sorrow and wrath.

"I couldn't agree more." Michael said, his blade drawn.

"This is War." Castiel said.

"We'll bring the battle to them." Gabriel snarled, his eyes and Grace ablaze. He pulled on his Grace, on a piece of him that his Father told him to only use to signal the End of the World so that the angels could mobilize against the forces of hell. His hand began to burn hot and glow. When the glow dimmed down, in his hand was a simple golden trumpet.

He stretched his True Form, Voice and Grace to all of the angels so that they could hear him, he brought the trumpet to his lips and the sound of War rang across Heaven for all angels to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just take a deep breath...inhale....exhale and remember that I do not like unhappy endings...


	3. I Found HIM!

Dean woke to a bright white light and the feeling of weightlessness. He groaned and rubbed his forehead while he sat up. His eyes were still adjusting to the bright light that was around him. He blinked rapidly as he pulled his hand away from his head.

“What the hell?” He asked to no person in particular. Putting his hands on the ground that was sitting on, he looked around.

It was strange. He was sitting on a dark highway, but there was light that was still blinding him. But it was dark out.

“What the hell?” He asked again. Dean got up and looked around at the road. It was a single highway that was lined by thin trees. The double yellow line was bright enough to be seen, but it had been worn away by years of use.

“Shit.” Dean said, now standing up. He was in Heaven. The last time he was here, Zachariah had been hunting them down. Dean looked around, now searching for his younger brother or his angel.

“What the hell happened?” He asked. Dean tried to remember the events that had taken place to get him here. He was dead, therefore, something had happened to get him here. But what was it? Why hadn’t Cas helped him? Where the hell was Cas? The last thing he remembered was Penny eating an apple to cure the cure that she somehow got.

Dean stopped thinking when a bright spotlight shined close to him. Dean did remember this. He was being hunted. Dean began to run.

The light was following him, just out of reach. It was toying with him next. Dean would run to the side and the light would be sitting in front of him, waiting for him to step into it. Dean growled and began to run the other way, but the light did the same again.

Dean began to panic. He had to find his mate and his brother, then get out of Heaven. He had no idea how to begin the process of breaking a dead person out of a place that dead people went too.

Another light shined to his left while the original shined to his right. They began to circle him, keeping him pinned in the darkness. Dean cured loudly when he could not find a breach in the light to escape. He was stuck.

The light was spinning fast enough to keep a constant ring around him. It sickly reminded him of Holy Oil that was used to trap angels. The ground began to shake as the circle of light got closer to him. When the ground shook to a greater degree, the light stopped moving and Dean made his move to run. Dean sprinted though the gap that they made and ran faster than he thought he ever ran before.

The lights were following him, but not in the sick, playful way they were before. This time, they seemed to be searching for him, not knowing where he was and toying with the idea of freedom.

Dean shouted when a hand grabbed his. He looked down, ready to fight his captor off, but stopped at the face that he saw.

“Cole?” Dean asked. The single telepathy twin ignored Dean. He turned around and faced a tree. “Cole,” Dean said, remembering the kids power with his sister. “I need to get you out of here.” Dean put his other hand on Cole’s arm and began to pull him away from the tree. Cole grunted at him and remained firm. Dean looked back and saw that the light was getting closer to where they were. “Cole,” Dean whispered nervously. “We need to get out of here.” He said. The two lights were going in the same direction as they were, heading towards him and the child.

Cole still stared at the tree. Dean was about to pick him up and run with him, but Cole pressed his hand into the tree and pushed. The tree seemed to glow faintly and then Cole’s hand vanished inside the tree. Dean felt a pull on his arm as Cole began to put his body into the tree that was glowing. Cole tugged twice on Dean’s arm, trying to get him to move.

Dean looked back at the two lights, praying that Cas would find him, before walking into the tree.

*

Sam coughed when he woke up. He was laying on a ratty couch with a pizza box on the table top in front of him. Sam sat himself up as he continued to cough.

“What?” He asked to the room. He looked around and saw that there were clothes scattered around the room. “Heaven.” He whispered, half in fear, half in awe. Sam heard a jingle of a collar and a wet nose press against him.

“Bones!” He said happily. Sam leaned down and began to love on his old dog. As he was petting Bones, Sam tried to remember what had happened. If he was in Heaven, then he was dead. But if he was dead, where was Gabriel? Gabriel had told Sam, once, that when he died, Gabriel would be with him in Sam’s Heaven.

So where was his mate?

Sam shrugged his shoulder when Bones whined and began sniffing for food. He smiled and handed Bones a piece of pizza, who happily ate it.

“You smell my other dogs, Max and Trickster?” He asked as he fed Bones more modest sized pieces. Bones ignored his comment for the promise of food. Sam rubbed his dogs head and stood up.

The last time he was in Heaven, he and Dean were being forced to say yes. Sam recalled the running that he did, Zachariah being with his mom, and then getting out. Sam looked out the window and saw that fall trees and the bright sun.

“I have to go, Bones.” He said, pulling away from the window. He went to his dog and scratched him on the head one last time. He got up, sighed and walked to the door.

If he had a gun, he would have shot the girl.

It was a good thing that he did not have a gun though, because that girl was Chloe, the Telepathy Twin that the eight of them found.

“Chloe,” She grabbed his hand as she walked into his Heaven. She shut the door behind her and put her other hand on Bones as he sniffed her. She giggled lightly when he kissed her head. Chloe stroked his golden hair one last time.

The Telepathy Twin looked at Sam and smiled. Still holding Sam’s hand, she reached for the door and put her hand on it. Sam watched as she just gazed at the wood of the door.

“Do you want to go out?” He asked. Bones barked once, saying that he did want to go out. Sam glared at his dog, trying to tell him that this was not the time. Chloe said nothing to him, not that she could, she and her brother were mute.

Sam was shocked when she grabbed for the door handle and pulled the door open to reveal a bright white light.

She pulled Sam as she stepped into the light. Sam inhaled and stepped into the light, hoping that she was leading him to Gabriel.

*

Blake gasped when she woke up, eyes shooting open and Blake patting her body down to make sure that it was still intact. She panted and could feel sweat dripping down her body and onto the military sheets that were wrapped on her bed.

"What type of a dream was that?" She said. Blake looked around and saw that her room was the same as she left it the day before, postcards over her bunkmate, David's bed with pictures of his family.

"Blake, come on." She heard. Blake turned her legs over and jumped down off of the bed. She began to put on clothes and was surprised to see that she was already dressed.

"What the hell?" She asked. She was in grey jeans and a thick black shirt that felt bullet proof.

"Hurry Blake," David shouted at her. Blake reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a black wallet. It was her ID. But it said 2015 on the issue date.

"Its 2008." She said. Blake flipped her ID over and gasped at the CIA badge. With her name on it.

"David!" She shouted, putting the badge in her right hand and grabbing her dog tags. "Something freaky is happening." She jogged out the door and to the Mess Hall where her team was eating.

"Blake!" David said, sitting her down next to him. "Saved you some cornbread." He slid over a yellow spongy square.

"David, this is serious!" Blake said to him. David ate a piece of his own cornbread. "I had this dream that I was with angels, and they were the biblical angels, like Gabriel and Castiel and Michael and Lucifer was there too. And I was with them and I loved one of them." She looked up at David. "Hey!" He ignored her.

"I have this badge from the CIA that says that I am from 2015 and it says that my rank is a-"

"Did you see the look on Jacob's face when I shot that target?" David asked her. Her team laughed around her.

"Were you even listening?" She pushed at him.

She shouted in fear when her hand went right through his chest and he didn’t react.

"I thought that it was funny too!" David said to where Blake was sitting a moment ago. Blake looked around.

"Guys," She said slowly. "Stop what you're doing." She backed away slowly. She turned around to walk to the other side and bumped into two young boys that looked to be about eight. They each grabbed one of her hands.

"What-" She gasped as images and feelings came smashing back to her. She felt the bond that she had with Michael, the family that she had made with the Winchesters and Penny and the angels. She remembered the baseball match that they had between Heaven and Hell.

Blake was shell shocked. She could feel the bond…but couldn’t find Michael. The two boys pulled on her arm and walked her to a door. They both put their hands on it and the door opened without the need of the handle. Without looking back, they pulled Blake through the door.

*

Penny woke to the feeling of heat on her skin. She sat up slowly and ran her hands down her body, checking to see if everything was there. Penny looked around and saw that there was snow on the ground. She got off of the bed, and noticed she had clothes on.

She looked around her room and her eyes locked onto a cross that hung above her door.

"…Lucifer…" She whispered. She looked around her room and saw that, for once in her lifetime, it was messy.

And that only happened if her father was home.

But he was dead.

"Penny," She heard a male call her. "Come down, Penny." Penny looked at her desk and saw that her daily planner was open to the date. She walked over and took a closer look.

"2004." She said. Penny looked around. "How-" She looked over her shoulder when she heard a sound and saw that her father was standing in the doorway.

"Silly girl." He said playfully. Penny watched as her father walked past her and to the bed. She watched as he seemed to pick something up and hug it.

"Me." She whispered. Her father was dead, and unless she was in a coma, on drugs, or really drunk, than she was dead. She watched as her father left the room, making high noises while he walked to the kitchen.

"Lucifer." She said again. She gripped her head as flashes came to her.

She was underground with a tall man who had a shorter blonde next to him. A stoic black haired man who was looking fondly at a tan, green eyed man. A girl with black hair next to a brown haired man and a thin blonde haired man with blue eyes and a timid smile.

She groaned as more pain hit her head.

She could see herself petting a baby moose, giving it food, water and a blanket. She watched as she threw herself in front of the three men while the blonde haired man was screaming on the floor. She remembered going to a baseball match with some of them. She remembered having a duck named Clamor and being turned into a rabbit.

"Hurry." She hear a voice call to her. Penny opened her eyes and looked to see who was talking to her. Penny saw that there were two young girls standing next to each other. "Get you safe." The one said. The second grabbed her hand while the first put her forehead against a wall and muttered unspoken words. "Get you too them." The one said. Penny watched in awe as the little girl against the wall slipped through light and her sister dragged Penny closer.

Penny hesitated when the girl that was dragging her to the light. "Hurry." She whispered again. Penny squeezed her eyes and walked into the light.

*

Dean and Sam hugged tightly when they saw each other. Penny and Blake followed through the bright light a second later.

And the four of them remembered everything that had happened. Their angels being banished and the individual torture that had taken place.

The three sets of Telepathy Twins had brought them to a shared Heaven. Each of them remembering what the other could not. Sam saw that when the six children lead them to the middle of a sandbox, there was a baby fledgling.

"That's the one that we saw in Boston." Penny remembered.

"Holy shit." Dean said.

"Get you your angels." The one girl said. "Must hurry." She said. The baby fledgling waddled to the four of them and put his chubby hands on the ground. Sam, Dean, Penny and Blake felt an energy ignite in their chests.

"Bond is heal." She said. "Find God. Free Him." She said while the humans exchanged looks of confusion. "He will help find and free mates." The Telepathy Twin went back to her brother and together, the two of them walked away.

The four humans looked at each other.

"How the hell are we going to find God?" Penny asked. Sam's eye brows skyrocketed.

"Dean!" He said to his brother. Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing. He reached into his shirt, happy that Cas had found it and returned it to him, and pulled out his amulet.

It shone brightly and began to spin rapidly in his hands. It stopped and pointed him to the left of the Heaven they were in.

"This way!" Dean said, breaking into a sprint. They neared the edge of the Heaven and Dean had to drop the amulet as it burned hotter and hotter against his palm. The amulet fell to the ground and began to burn a signal.

Another bright light appeared and the amulet somehow made its way back into Dean's hand.

"Ladies first." Dean said. Penny and Blake rolled their eyes before jumping through.

*

They were shocked at what they saw. Eight eyes locked onto God, who was thinner than any human had right to be. The four of them rushed over to the figure, who was bleeding slowly on the floor. His ankles, wrists and neck were bound by metal unknown to any angel. He was wheezing and had a major head wound. Penny took off her jacket and began to tear it at the sleave. She wrapped his head wound first and then went to his wrists, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"The amulet." He croaked. The humans could see that the glow God had was fading.

"Dean," Sam said to his brother, hoping he was understanding what God was saying. "Put it on Him." Dean didn't hesitate. He walked over to God and slipped the necklace around God's neck.

God's eyes snapped open and wide. He looked like his eyes were on fire, Penny was pulled away by Blake as God glowed, then shined. The humans turned their heads as they felt the ground begin to shake and heat surround them. They could hear voices all around them for a fraction of a second. Every one of them searching for Him, calling for Him, warning Him.

The light stopped and the humans felt they could open their eyes. They looked and saw that God was standing tall and firm. Penny's jacket sleeve giving him a Rambo like look. He looked at the humans and said,

"Thank you." He growled and waved his hand, another bright light appearing. "Follow me, and we shall save your mates and kill those that harm the ones that walk with Me."

The humans that stood before God would not disobey an order like that; they were more than happy to walk and kill those that harmed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. More than God

Every angel heard the call that Gabriel made. Every angel could feel the pain that was pouring from the four Archangels like a waterfall. Every angel could feel the anger that the four Archangels were feeling.

Every angel could feel it. The moment that the bond broke between the Archangels and their humans. They felt the weight of worlds being put on their wings and Heaven cried out.

Hannah, Samandriel, Balthazar and Inias were searching for their brothers mates. They scoured Heaven the moment they felt the bonds being shattered. They pushed apart their sadness and ordered all angels to help find the four humans. They each took their division and searched for a human. Hannah was searching for Sam, Samandriel was searching for Penny, Balthazar was searching for Dean and Inias was searching for Blake.

Thousands of angels were looking for four humans.

At first, the angels thought that the task would be easy. If they found Dean, Sam would be near him. Penny and Blake were likely to be near eachother since they were bonded to Lucifer and Michael, the oldest siblings in time. But they could not find the humans. They began searching other peoples Heavens. Balthazar walked into the Roadhouse and asked Jo where they might be. Jo said to check their mothers Heaven. He was about to go there when Hannah came out from Mary's Heaven saying,

"She is distressed." Balthazar and Hannah began running to other Heaven's that the Winchesters might be in. "John Winchester is not there." She said, opening another door. Balthazar stopped and looked at his sister.

"You mean that he is missing?" She nodded.

"Where could his soul be?" Hannah asked. Balthazar began to think of all the possibilities that a soul could be in. Being an expert, he came up with one answer that he was not pleased about.

"The only way that a soul could get out of their Heaven is if they found their door," He sighed and began to run for the center of Heaven, knowing that their search was pointless. "or if it has been taken and corrupted."

"How could that be done?" She asked, running quickly next to him. Balthazar turned a corner and pulled open a door that lead them to the direct center of Heaven. He was going to call the angels, all of them, so that they could search for the single angel that would have the knowledge and power to do this.

"Metatron."

*

Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel all flew to Heaven once Gabriel pulled his Horn back into his Grace. They soared over all of the other Heavens and began to search for the bond.

Somehow, whoever did this managed to cut off the bond so that the angels could not find them even in Heaven-where an angel would have an easy time finding them.

Gabriel, Castiel, Lucifer and Michael began to panic  when they searched every Heaven and could not find their mates.

The four of them felt a tug on their Grace's. It was weak, but it felt familiar.

It felt like home.

Without hesitation, the four of them flew to a different dimension, where they could feel their mates were waiting for them.

Lucifer felt the wrongness first.

"Wait!" He shouted. He pulled his wings up, trying to stop from entering the trap that they were flying directly into. He could feel the signals, the same ones that were on the Cage.

Gabriel, Michael and Castiel felt the wrongness a moment later.

But it was too late to stop them from running away. Lucifer felt like he was being put in the cage again. No matter how hard he fought, the signals continued to pull him into the space. The four of them tired to get out of it, get away from the signals, but to no avail.

"Just fly for it, brothers." Lucifer said sadly. He knew that if he and his brothers fought the pull, then they would all have their wings ripped off. Lucifer could feel Michael tearing himself apart. Lucifer knew that Michael had fallen in the Cage when Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel pushed the two of them in, but this, this agony of knowing the consequences of fighting, was killing him. This is what Lucifer felt like when he first was cast into Hell.

Lucifer extended his Grace to his three brothers and turned his wings so they were coasting though the signals that pulled them harder.

Lucifer and Gabriel landed at the bottom of the dimension gracefully, Castiel and Michael stumbled but righted themselves quickly. The four Archangels panted in pain, their wings strained and hurting.

"So glad you could make it to the party." Gabriel growled when he recognized the Grace that was in the room.

"Metatron."

Michael growled when he saw Zachariah, Lucifer braced himself when he saw Azazel and Alastair. Castiel tilted his head and analyzed what was going on; his first thought being confused as to why John Winchester was here.

"Why have you done this, Metatron?" Gabriel went to draw for his blade, but he felt is Grace being bound much like when he was in Heaven the last time.

"I can." He said. He snapped his fingers and Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and Castiel were nothing more than humans again.  Metatron smiled at the four behind him.

"You see." He started. Metatron began to walk closer to the humanized Archangels. "We all had a plan." He pointed at John. "He was supposed to break the first seal so that you," pointing at Lucifer, "could break out of Hell. Lucky for us, Dean decided to sell his soul and broke the first seal." He looked at the two demons. "They had a plan for Sam. Get him hyped on demon blood, break you out, say yes, and then fight." He walked closer to his angelic brother. "Zachariah was supposed to get Dean to say yes." He laughed.

"Those stubborn Winchesters though," He kicked the ground. "They just had to mess up the story line." He snapped his fingers and the angels fell to their knees.

"But no matter, I like a good romance as much as the next person." He shivered as a thought came to his mind. "Except for _Twilight._ " He groaned. "But, the plot twist was to die for!" He laughed.

"Think about it." He said. "The Righteous Man who tortured in Hell, falling for the angel that saved him and broke every rule that his father made for him, that _God,_ made for him, to fall in love with his beloved, littlest, angel." He stormed up to Castiel and punched him in the jaw. He laughed when Castiel spat blood on the floor. "Yes, and the little angel went to save Dean from the big bad Archangel, Michael, who wanted the show to get started."

Metatron walked up to Michael and stood over him.

"You and your trusty sidekick, Zachariah, planned on getting Dean to say yes, by any means necessary. And when Cas saved his beloved, you settled for the next best thing, didn't you." Michael cast his eyes down at the ground, ashamed.

"And Sammy." Gabriel tried to break out of the bonds that were keeping him pinned.

"Little Sammy was so close, so close, to saying yes to the angel that was meant for him." Metatron looked at Lucifer and smiled. "It was the thing that you wanted. But then Sammy had to go and fall in love with the one angel that was pure. He went up to the wayward angel and begged for something to be done."

"It was beautiful, really it was. The two of them, who hated each other so much, who had too much in common, fell in love. It was straight out of a romance novel, I'm telling you. Each human bonded to their angel, killed the demons and angels that were haunting them, cast the other two into Hell, and then went on with their lives." He looked at the four angels,

"You messed up the plotline. I could have been happy if you had your little humans say yes and then the Apocalypse still went on, I really would have. But you tore up the script that was planned for thousands of years."

"And the worst part is-the two of you," He said to Michael and Lucifer. "You are supposed to _hate_ humans, yet you fell for them. If this was a story, I would have been fine with that, but this is real life. You are supposed to hate the humans, and yet you fell in love with them." He sighed.

"So I started searching for the two things that I needed to get things back on track." He snapped his fingers and two stones appeared in his hands.

"The angel and demon tablet." The four angels looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"I decided that some people needed to have another go at you." Metatron trailed off. Zachariah, Alastair and Azazel smirked. John Winchester gave a blank gaze at the others.

The two angels and two demons each had an angel blade in their hands.

"See what happens when you mess with the plan?" Metatron said, slashing Lucifer across the face with an angel blade. He kneeled before the four of them and said,

"We are going to do the same thing that they did to your mates." Metatron smiled gleefully when the angels looked afraid.

"Yes. I took care of them. The angel tablet was _very_ specific on angelic bonds." He began. "Did you know that if their mate did not direct them to Heaven, they die?" He laughed at their fear. "And they cease to exist. They stop being. They are nothing anymore."

Zachariah came to Michael and stabbed him in the shoulder with his angel blade.

"I'm more powerful than you," Metatron said as the demons stood next to a pained angel.

"I'm more powerful than your mates." He smiled at the four of them. "I'm more powerful than God."


	5. On the Third Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. Hope you enjoyed.

"It is I, that shall be the judge of that." The six angels whipped their heads around and saw that Dean, Sam, Blake and Penny were all standing behind a very pissed off looking God. He sneered at the four killers before snapping his fingers and keeping them pinned to where they stood.

Metatron laughed, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"I should have known." Metatron walked around the angels that were on the ground. He sighed dramatically. "I should have known that these four would have found a way out of non-existence."

"If you think that those tablets will give you power, you are mistaken." God growled. Dean, Sam, Blake and Penny smiled quickly at their mates from behind God.

"You think that you are stronger?" Metatron asked God incredulously. God laughed this time. Zachariah backed away slightly, followed quickly by Azazel and Alastair. John Winchester stood there and observed absently. Metatron snapped his fingers and the two tablets appeared in his hands. The two of them glowed faintly in Metatron. "I'm the one that has the tablets." He said. God smiled.

"You forget who made them." God snapped His fingers and the tablets vanished from Metatron's hands. God suddenly was in front of Metatron. "You forget who made you." He whispered dangerously. God put his hand on Metatron's head before the angel could react. There was a bright light and Metatron cried out in pain.

Zachariah, Azazel and Alastair started to run. Metatron felt to the ground and God appeared in front of the three of them. God pinned them in place and walked to each of them. He put his hand on each of the angel and demons head and burned them to ash. God turned to look at a passive John Winchester.

He walked over to the corrupted human. He put his hand on John's shoulder and John glowed. His body seemed to merge into one light and it changed to the size of a dark softball.

"I'm sorry they did that to you." God whispered to the dark soul. He incased His hands on the soul and seemed to pull the darkness away from it. The soul that was John Winchester glowed faintly before vanishing.

God sighed and walked over to His angelic sons. He broke the bonds and restored their Grace with a thought. The humans were already hugging their mates tightly, tears in both human and angel's eyes. When the angels and humans pulled apart, they all looked at God, who was smiling.  

"Thank you." God said softly. "For saving me and your mates." He said to the humans. God walked to each of the humans and touched their hearts individually. Dean, when touched, could feel the bond reconnect with Cas as if it was never harmed. God went to each of His human children and rebounded them to His sons.

"Thank you, Father." Lucifer whispered after kissing Penny.

"It is I that thanks you, Lucifer." He said with a smile. "Without your mates, I would be dead by now." God grinned at them and radiated Love and Hope. Gabriel laughed joyously, pulling Sam next to him.

"You can return home safely, now." God said. "Your bodies have been healed and purged." He said to the humans. Michael looked down at the squirming Metatron.

"What about him?" He asked with a growl. The others looked at Metatron then to God.

"I shall take care of him." Dean and Lucifer were about to argue on getting their hands on him. Dean was trained by one of the demons that he resurrected and Lucifer trained himself in hell. They were going to protest, but God cut them off before they started.

"His deception is, at the core, my fault. All of you have taken responsibility of my mistakes in the past." God sighed. "It is time for me to own up to them." He looked at Dean and Lucifer. "You should not concern yourselves with torture. It does not change the past, my children." Dean and Lucifer looked like they wanted to say more, but Cas and Penny took their hands. The two seemed to deflate after that.

"Enjoy what you have, My children." God said with a smile. Stepping to Metatron, He grabbed the angels wrist. God raised His hand and snapped.

Darkness took over the humans.

***

The four Archangels cradled their mates souls and carefully flew back to the bunker. Each angel made their way to their human and put the soul back in the body. The four Archangels breathed relief when the color returned to their mates face and they each breathed deeply.

The angels each stripped down and climbed into bed, huddling close to their humans and thanking their Father that all of them were safe, alive and happy.


	6. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

That was the first thought that Sam had. He was warm. His skin was warm. His bed was warm. He felt that his body was warm on the inside too. Not like having a fever, but just being comfortable. He could feel himself breathing, which was nice.

It was strange, he could feel every fiber of his body. Like he knew that his knees were bent slightly and his back was on an angle. It was strange.

Sam's eyes suddenly shot open. He launched himself up and looked around. He looked and saw that Gabriel was already next to him and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Sam moaned and bought his hands up to Gabriel's hair. He remembered everything that happened, except for the torture. He had a feeling that God took those memories. Gabriel laced his hands up Sam's back and gripped him tight. When the two of them pulled away, Gabriel had tears in his eyes and he was smiling.

"Hi, Sam." He said. Sam smiled and kissed him gently again. He felt Gabriel's Grace swell in the bond. He could feel the angel mingling with his soul. Sam pulled away suddenly and grit his teeth.

"Sam?" Gabriel said shallowly. Sam clenched his eyes and he felt them water from slight pain. He could feel his back aching and his body heating up even more than he already was. He could feel bones shifting in his body.

Gabriel closed his eyes suddenly as Sam was enveloped in a brilliant light. The light shone for a minute around Sam and the human could feel his bond stronger than ever before. He could feel his own soul seem to swell inside him. Sam felt himself relax and the light faded.

"Sam." Gabriel whispered in awe when he could see his mate. Sam reached out and took Gabriel's hand.

"What?" Sam asked. He ran his hand into Gabriel's gold locks. The angel's eyes darkened and Gabriel pounced. The angel attacked his mates lips and ground his hips down. Sam moaned into the angels mouth.

Then Sam felt the most incredible pleasure spark though his body.

 _You have wings, Sam._  Gabriel whispered in his head. Sam's eyes blew wide and he pushed Gabriel off him so he could see his back.

They were large to fit a large hunter. They were dark brown with specks of white and some of his feather tips were golden.

"How?" He asked, bringing the new limb to his hand. They reacted as if he had had them all his life. The feathers were soft and Sam could feel that he was touching them as if he was rubbing his leg.

"Dad made you an angel, Sam." Gabriel practically growled out. Sam looked at his mate and his wings dropped and the underside of his wings flexed to his mate. "Sam, you have no idea what you are doing." Sam had a good idea. He smirked and willed his wings to his mate. Gabriel was shaking, trying to control himself. Sam grinned as he ran his feathers over the angel's skin.

"Why don't you tell me," Sam was barely done the sentence when Gabriel was back on him, the two of them completely naked. Sam was going to make a comment about how eager Gabriel was, but the Archangel plunged his hands in Sam's feathers and extended his fingers. Sam shouted in pleasure. Gabriel pulled off of his mate to look him in the eyes. Sam's eyes were black with a light hazel ring around them. Gabriel pulled on the feathers and watching his mate moan in bliss.

"You think this is good?" Gabriel whispered darkly. Sam felt Gabriel trail his hands to the base of his wings. The angel above him prodded for what he was looking for, pushing and stroking Sam's wings until his former human arched off of the bed, searching for friction on his cock. Gabriel moaned at his mates bliss. He pulled his hands away from the base of Sam's wings and brought them to his nose.

He inhaled and smelled the books, ink and coffee that was Sam Winchester. When Sam opened his eyes, Gabriel smirked and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"Gabriel," Sam moaned, arching his hips up to his mate. Gabriel licked at the oil on his hands before returning them to the source.

"All wet for me, Sammy." Gabriel milked Sam's Oil Glands while mouthing his neck. "All hot and bothered."

"Yes Gabriel!" Sam shouted. Gabriel continued to mouth at his neck as he traced a hand down his mates body and too his ass. He pushed his fingers in the angel beneath him and Sam shouted again. He grit his teeth at the pain. Gabriel distracted him by grinding his hips and circling his wing glands.

"Want it fast, Sam?" Gabriel asked rhetorically.

"Yes, Gabriel!" He shouted. Gabriel made quick work of his mate, stretching him as quickly and properly as he could. Sam arched his hips up and shouted at Gabriel to get in him. Gabriel smirked as he slammed their hips together. The angel didn't give his mate time to adjust, Gabriel knew that Sam wanted it as hard and fast as he could get it.

Gabriel was happy to oblige.

The angle Gabriel was driving Sam at, sent the former human into a higher bliss than ever. Sam felt in the bond the swell of Gabriel's Grace, signaling that the angel was about to shed his wings. Gabriel released his wings and stretched them over his angel in a sign of dominance. Sam, unwillingly or not, shifted his wings in a submissive behavior. Gabriel knew what would send his mate flying (metaphorically, that came later) into his climax.

With his wings arched, Gabriel kissed his mate openly. Sam laced his tongue with the angel, but gasped in his mouth when Gabriel slid his six wings along Sam's two.

The two of them shouted and came together, bed smacking the wall and the both of them shouting in Enochian. The room light up and Sam had never felt more of Gabriel than he did in that moment.

Sam and Gabriel came down from their high and Sam snuggled his large frame into the small angel. Gabriel smiled as Sam curled his wings with Gabriel. The Archangel folded his six over Sam, making sure to gently maneuver his mates wings, so that the two of them would be comfortable. Gabriel stroked the brown speckled feathers while his mate fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by Gabriel's Grace and love.

*

Gabriel helped Sam get out of bed gently. He was careful with Sam, despite what they did last night. He noticed that there were three other large bursts of light that happened throughout the Bunker during the night. Gabriel smirked when each of the former humans activated their Grace's by sex. But he would expect no less from his flock.

But he was concerned as to how they would react with each other. There had never been a case like this in the history of time. Gabriel assured himself that his Father would not make the humans angels and then leave them to die.

At least, he hoped.

Sam wasn't talking to Gabriel with his vocal chords. He was using his Grace to talk. Gabriel responded vocally, as to not startle his mate. Sam had told him that it was time to get out of bed and see his family. Gabriel, grudgingly agreed. The Archangel taught his mate how to hide his wings away this way they wouldn’t be hurt. Not surprising to Gabriel, Sam picked up the trick easily.

The two of them made their way out to the kitchen just as Cas and Dean were doing the same. Dean rushed to his brothers side, wordlessly in voice, but loudly in Grace. When the two of them embraced, Gabriel and Cas noticed that their Graces were responding like any angelic sibling. On an intimate level, but one reserved for siblings. When Penny and Blake came out from their rooms, Dean and Sam gave them quick hugs, but with the same amount of sibling intimacy as the two males gave each other.

"They are not talking." Cas whispered to his brothers. The four of them watched as the new angels, wordlessly, walked over and began making a meal. They seemed to be having some conversation that the angels were not allowed in, because the four of them suddenly started laughing.

"All fledglings did that, Castiel." Michael said. Cas furrowed his brow.

"It's like a human learning how to talk, Cas." Gabriel added. "They have other ways of communicating until they learn how to talk."

"But shouldn’t it be constant." Cas looked at his mate, who was making a burger with his brother. "They should know how to talk." He said. Lucifer put a hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

"And they still do," Lucifer laughed lightly. "It makes sense, for you to not remember. But all the little angels had to learn how to speak vocally too. You were too young to remember us teaching them how to use their words instead of their Grace."

"How long will it take?" Cas asked.

"I would say no more than a couple of hours." Michael said. He was watching Black pull out the chips and toss them to Penny. "They just have to relearn how to use their voice. I have a feeling that once one of them uses their vocal chords, then they will all pick it up immediately." Sam flagged the four Archangels down to the kitchen so that they could eat.

"Do they have to eat?" Cas asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"No. They shouldn’t have to eat, sleep, drink, or any fun human things." Gabriel kissed Sam gently and then stole his burger, laughing. The other six grabbed their food and sat around the TV, each of them next to their mates. The four Archangels still had no idea what the other angels were talking about with their Graces, but they seemed to be having a good time.

As Dean was reaching for the chips, Sam stole them from his brother.

"Bitch." Cas perked up.

"Jerk." Sam responded immediately. The four Archangel didn't have to wait for the other two to respond.

"Pass the damn chips, Winchester." Penny, of all people, threatened. Lucifer's Grace brightened at the sound of his mate.

"I agree with Dean, Sam." Blake said, "gimme." She said. The four Archangels sighed in relief. Sam poured some of the chips on his and Gabriel's plate before passing them to Dean and Cas. When the chips made their way to Penny she sat up straight and gasped. The other seven looked at her, concern growing between them.

"Thursday is Thanksgiving." She announced happily. She relaxed and poured out the chips on her plate, then some on Lucifer's before putting them on the table.   

"We should celebrate." Blake said.

"What's Thanksgiving?" Lucifer asked, before biting into the last of his burger.

"It’s a holiday dedicated to eating." Dean said.

"We never really had a proper one." Sam said, sadly. Gabriel and Cas made up their minds (even if Cas had no idea what Thanksgiving was either.)

"Then we are going to celebrate." Cas said.

"With everything that Thanksgiving has. Food, laughs and angels." Gabriel said. Sam looked at his angel with a smile.

"Wrong holiday, Gabe." Gabriel snorted as if every holiday had an angel. "Oh!" He said happily. "and the next day, we will teach you how to fly." When Dean paled, they all shared a laugh. Cas assured his mate through their bond that nothing would ever go wrong again.

*

God smiled happily at His children. The four new angels would have a wonderful surprise coming for each of them, but for now, He let His children laugh and love each other- as they would continue to do for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Sorry that took some time. Hope you enjoyed. Trust me when I say that the series is far from over.


End file.
